The End
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Ketika Shinichi dan sang pemimpin organisasi hitam hanya berjarak sederet jeruji.


Seringai tertahan timbul di mulut detektif muda berwujud remaja berumur 18 tahun. Digenggamnya jeruji besi di hadapannya dengan erat, menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf." Ucapnya, masih sambil menyeringai dengan tidak rela.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun tertawa dari balik jeruji besi tersebut. "Aku juga. Tapi aku akan berterima kasih karena kau membuatku kembali muda karena obat itu. Lihat? Dengan begini aku bisa cepat cari istri." Canda pria itu. Lalu ia tertawa lagi.

Seringai itu digantikan dengan gemertak barisan gigi-gigi sang detektif muda. Kali ini ia tidak tahan membendung gejolak emosinya mendengar ocehan pria itu.

"Tidak akan, Profesor Agasa. Kau tak akan sempat."

"Hn?" Pria yang dipanggil Profesor Agasa itu terkejut ketika sang detektif muda mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Harusnya ia sadar sejak pertama kali melakukannya. Ini adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya jika ia kalah.

Dan ia kalah karena tetangga kecilnya ini—yang juga orang terdekatnya—terlibat dalam permainannya, Shinichi Kudo.

"Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang dan meringkusmu dari penjara sementara ini." Gumam Shinichi.

Mendengarnya, tawa sang profesor menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru bangunan tua yang minim cahaya itu. Menimbulkan kesan seram, namun tak cukup untuk menggoyahkan kekesalan sekeras batu karang milik pemuda di hadapannya itu. Shinichi menatapnya lurus. Tegas. Marah. Penuh kebencian dan emosi. Seringai puas timbul di wajah cetakan baru sang profesor, kembali muda berkat pengaruh obat bernama APTX 4869. Obat yang menjadi masalah dalam sebagian kehidupan sang pemuda, dan menyebabkan berubahnya semua rencana Agasa. Menghancurkan hubungan dan hidup keduanya, secara moral.

"Kau serius melakukan semua hal ini, Kudo?" Tanya Agasa, retoris. Ia tentu sudah dapat melihat keseriusan itu dalam sepasang mata Shinichi yang membara penuh kemarahan.

Namun, tanpa pria dengan usia mental tua itu sadari, jauh di dalam lubuk hati, Shinichi sakit. Mendengar panggilan Kudo yang tak biasa dilontarkan profesor gagal itu benar-benar memperjelas derajat mereka sekarang. Membuat detektif muda dari barat itu semakin yakin akan keputusannya mengirim Agasa ke polisi hanya untuk menyaksikan kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak ingat, siapa aku? Tidakkah ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun?" Pancingnya, yang di mata Shinichi lebih terlihat seperti seonggok domba yang tengah menangis tak karuan sebelum lehernya disembelih.

Shinichi membuang muka. "Kau mulai memohon-mohon sekarang? Diamlah."

Agasa mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Diam. Benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan organisasinya. Organisasi hitam**nya**. Sebenarnya tanpa ia memimpin pun organisasi bisa bangkit dengan beberapa petinggi yang ditunjuknya. Tapi dengan lihai pemuda di hadapannya ini membunuh semuanya secara hukum dan menyisakan dirinya terasing di bangunan gelap ini. Tanpa tahu bagaimana harus mengetahui keadaan di luar sana. Bahkan dengan intuisi.

Satu-satunya intuisi yang timbul dalam benaknya ini hanya satu. Apa yang detektif muda itu gumamkan adalah kebohongan.

"Aku akan mati?" Tanya pria itu—Agasa—dengan retoris. Lagi.

Seperti tipikal _sadistic_, yang akan membiarkan dirinya tersiksa perlahan-lahan di sini. Hanya saja ia jelas bukan _masochist _yang akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tidak pula akan menyesali dan menjerit-jerit minta ampun. Dia masih punya harga diri. Yang bahkan takkan terbayar dengan keselamatan nyawanya sekalipun.

Sepasang mata sang pemuda menatap mantan tetangganya itu dengan nanar. Membuatnya menyadari apa yang sedang dirasakannya sebenarnya. Meluruhkan semua tatapan kemarahan yang tadi dilontarkannya sepanjang waktu kepada pria itu. Sebenarnya, meniupkan sedikit asa untuk sang profesor agar dapat bebas dari tempat ini.

Namun, diputarnya tubuh tegap itu, dan ditinggalkannya Agasa dengan langkah mantap tanpa melirik barang sedetik pun. Dienyahkannya segala rasa kasihan dan ibanya pada laki-laki yang telah memberikannya sebuah kenangan pahit bernama pengkhianatan.

.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf. Tidak akan." Bisik keduanya bersamaan.

.

Di dalam keremangan dan belaian mesra semak-semak berduri itu Shinichi melihat sebuah noktah berpendar lemah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Akhirnya..." Ucap Shinichi lega. Sudah dua jam ia menyusuri hutan gelap itu berbekal cahaya ala kadarnya dari alat-alat yang ada di tubuhnya, akhirnya ia sampai pada garis akhirnya.

Untuk saat ini, garis akhirnya. Tapi tidak ada yang namanya akhir sampai kematian menjemputnya. Tidak akan.

Bahkan jika itu berarti apa yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit telah mati nun jauh di bawah tanah sana, terpenjara dalam bangunan entah bekas apa yang tertanam di dalam tanah.

Hatinya menghangat. Menemukan sekelompok manusia yang tengah menunggunya dengan cemas setengah mati menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Seorang gadis cantik yang ditaksirnya habis-habisan sejak dulu memeluknya erat. Tak peduli berapa tetes darah yang keluar dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya sehabis menembus hutan penuh semak berduri itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Shinichi. Ini awal. Awal dari kehidupannya yang akan berjalan dengan normal ke depannya. Awal dari kehidupannya selanjutnya tanpa Agasa. Mungkin juga awal kehidupan barunya dengan menggandeng tangan Ran Mouri sebagai pendampingnya.

Ia tertawa dalam hatinya. _Tanpamu, bahagia masih dapat kurasakan, huh? _Pikirnya angkuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shinichi? Bagaimana dengan profesor Agasa?" Tanya Ran, khawatir.

Pemuda itu harus menahan senyum mirisnya timbul. "Kami terpisah dan sekarang... entahlah."

Menaburkan sedikit bumbu dusta dengan bibirnya. Tak ingin nama itu kembali muncul dalam kehidupan barunya. Awal yang akan diciptakannya ke depan.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bawa aku ke suatu tempat yang bisa merawatku dengan baik? Aku tidak baik-baik saja, kau tahu." Pinta Shinichi sambil terkekeh. Ran beserta beberapa orang yang ada di situ memapah Shinichi ke sebuah tandu yang rupanya telah disediakan. Mengangkat tubuh lemahnya pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengobati luka–luka fisiknya.

Membawanya menjauh dari tempat Agasa berada dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati, untuk memulai suatu awal yang baru dalam opera kehidupan seorang Shinichi Kudo.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho as an author of "Meitantei Conan"


End file.
